The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, etc. correspondingly triggered a growing need for a smaller sized photography module, comprising elements such as an optical imaging lens, a module housing unit, and an image sensor, etc., contained therein. Size reductions may be contributed from various aspects of the mobile devices, which includes not only the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens, however, achieveing good optical characteristics becomes a challenging problem.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,189,273, 7,911,711, R.O.C. Patent No. M368072 and Japan Patent Publication No. 2010256608 all disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having five lens elements, wherein the distance between a first lens element and an image plane is too long for smaller sized mobile devices.
Therefore, there is needed to develop optical imaging lens with a shorter length, while also having good optical characters.